


Sulley meets Stevie

by Toriga



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm actually not sure if this is how Stevie and Sulley are going to meet yet, Sulley is a dude bro, This is a bit of an MU fanfic I'm working on, but it was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriga/pseuds/Toriga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was supposed to party. But here I was sitting on a hill in the middle of the night looking at the fucking stars.</p><p>Sulley meets a very interesting monster during a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulley meets Stevie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small preview for a longer MU fic I've been working on. I'm still not sure if I'll be adding this scene or if it's even the way they'll be meeting, but I had fun writing it. Hope you guys enjoy.

This was college. This was where I was supposed to spend the best years of my life. I was supposed to drink, dance, get high and fuck hot sorority girls. I was supposed to party. But here I was sitting on a hill in the middle of the night looking at the fucking stars. Stars. Stars are absolutely pointless. Stupid even. Especially when I could be mingling with the hot sophomores and juniors at the pledge party. There was no way I could get a senior.

She was here though. Wild Red hair and the brightest eyes I’d ever seen on a monster. Some of her teeth were crooked, but when she smiled, it didn’t matter. It was charming and sweet and so bright. That’s how I noticed her. That smile from across the room of dancing, warm bodies. Her smile implied nothing scandalous or sexy like I'd originally sought after, but excited me all the same and drew me in within minutes. I willed myself through the mass of dancing, laughing monsters and towards the back of the house to where she stood and she smiled wider. Fuck. Her smile.

“Something wrong?” she snapped me from my daydream. I’d been staring at her. I felt my face get hot when I noticed her knowing smirk.

She laughed. I thought her smile was magical, but that sound…was absolutely beautiful. “I’m happy to be away from all that noise. I like music, but that was…too much. Made me feel...uneasy.” She looked back up to the sky. “You like parties like that?” I looked over at her and bit my lip.

“Yeah…sometimes. Meeting people is nice and…” I still wasn’t used to the idea of conversation. In there, all I had to do was dance close to someone to show interest and exchange the smallest bit of talk and wit to make friends.

“The drugs and alcohol?” She looked at me again, cocking one of her three eyebrows. I shrugged.

“Well, why were _you_ there?” She laughed again.

“I haven’t made too many friends yet. Heard about this party from some frat guy in my scaring 101 class and thought I’d give it a try.” She moved a piece of hair out of her face and sighed. “And I suppose it's nice to have the drugs and alcohol around if I don't end up making any friends.”

“You’re a scarer?” I felt a twinge of excitement at that. Something in common. Good. I could work with that.

“You sound surprised.”

“I haven’t seen you in any of my classes.”

“Dual major. Art and scaring. I’ve seen you. You’re hard to miss.” she giggled, poking me in the arm. I was huge compared to her slim figure. She was tall, but I could pick her up easily. I turned my head away from her and towards the grass. I was staring again.

“Why’d you bring me out here with you?” I felt her eyes on me. “I’m no philosophy major or artist. You could've found someone a lot more interesting.”

“You looked scared.” I looked at her, turning my head a little too quickly.

“Me? Scared?” I chuckled, cocky, defensive. “Look at me. I’m not scared of anything.” I motioned towards myself, drawing her eyes to my large figure.

She rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky. I blew it. Nothing was going to come of this in the first place, I’m sure, but after that…there was no way. Even so, I don't think I'd have been as excited if she'd accept my horrible attempts at flirting so easily. She was more than I'd have expected from anyone in that frat house and I loved it. I didn't want to fuck her, though I'd probably think about it later. I wanted to be good enough to know her. Fuck.

“I’m scared of plenty of things. All monsters are. Thunder. Lightning. Not being accepted. Not making a good first impression.” She looked back at me, giving another knowing smile. She radiated this intelligence and genuine confidence that made me squirm. “There’s nothing wrong with being afraid.”

“I’m not afraid” she put her hands up and shrugged.

“Okay, okay.” She chuckled, pulling herself up to stand on her hooves. They were painted. Cute. “I’ll let you get back to the party, big guy. Don’t want you to miss out on any potential...friends.” She stretched, sighing.

“Aren’t you coming back?” I stood, looking down at her as she straightened out her top.

“I think I’ll take a walk. It's nice out.”

“Are you sure? It’s pretty late.” She was so thin and gentle. She couldn’t possibly defend herself against a drunken frat guy.

“I’ll be fine.” She ran her hands over her black jacket, wiping off a few bits of grass. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh, ah…Sullivan. James Sullivan. My friends call me Sulley.”

“Sulley…maybe I’ll see you around.” She winked, then turned to walk away.

“And your name?” I had to know. She was the most interesting thing to happen to me since I’d arrived at MU. I needed a name to attach to the stars and the smell of the dewey grass. I needed something other than the alcohol in my system to blame this strange feeling on.

“Stevie. Stevie Muñez.” She smiled, giving a small shrug, as if she did not see how special and unique that name was.

“Have a safe night.”

“You too, blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be looking out for a longer MU fic that I'll be adding soon, in which my OC Stevie will be one of the main characters.


End file.
